


Une amitié scellée à jamais

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Si tout avait commencé différemment, que serait devenu Sasuke & Naruto ?





	Une amitié scellée à jamais

Au village de Konoha, deux jeunes garçons étaient détestés de tous. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. L'un deux était le réceptacle de Kyubi alors que l'autre était le survivant d'un clan qui fut banni du village.

Il était dans les alentours de minuit lorsqu'ils ce sont rencontrés. Ils marhaient tout les deux dans les rues de Konoha sans aucune but. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent tout les deux face à face. Ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas de moi?

\- Parce que je suis dans la même situation que toi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es Sasuke Uchiwa?

\- Oui, et toi t'es Naruto Uzumaki?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je peut marcher avec toi? J'ai personne d'autres.

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi j'ai personne *sourrire de 10 km*. Ça te dit que je te montre ou je vais lorsque j'ai envie d'être seul?

\- Je te suis!

\- Tu le diras à personne?

\- À qui veut tu que je le dise?

C'est ainsi qu'une grande amitié allait ce former. Au début, Sasuke, suivait Naruto en silence. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto engagea la conversation.

\- Alors, toi tu veux devenir quoi plus tard?

\- Moi, je voudrais être une danseur proffessionnel et un ninjas plus puissant que mon frère pour venger mon clan, toi?

\- Un jour je deviendrais Hokage et je serais aussi dessinateur professionnel!

\- T'as un dessin sur toi?

\- Non, mais je vais t'en montrer quand on sera rendu à mon endroit secret. J'ai un studio d'art et aussi un studio de danse. On dirait que mon père a prédit l'avenir.

\- Un vrai studio de danse? Je vais te montrer mes talents en danse alors en échange.

\- Regarde *pointe du doigt une maison en bois* nous sommes arrivés.

Naruto se mit alors à courrir suivit de près pas Sasuke. Arriver devant la cabane qui était en fait une petite maison, il s'arrêta et entra un code dans la porte. Le code était: MK&N. Pour Minato, Kushina & Naruto. Il donna le code à Sasuke et ils entrèrent dans la petite maison.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit le tour de toutes les pièces. Il commença par la pièce principale. La pièce était d'un jaune plutôt flash avec un sol en bois de chêne. On pouvait y retrouver, plusieurs étagères, avec un écran plat, un divan en cuir noir, une table basse et aussi un frigidaire. On pourrait penser que ces beaucoup pour un enfant de 5 ans, mais en réalité, c'est que les parents de Naruto voulait être sûr qu'il vivent dans le bonheur malgré le rejet de certaines personnes. Ou plutôt de tout le village...enfin presque tout.

Ils passèrent alors dans la pièce qui était en faite son studion d'art. Les murs était gris pâle avec des tâches de peinture de toute les couleurs. On pouvait y retrouver trois armoire à matériaux, avec une grande table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et aussi un bureau à dessin. C'était plutôt en ordre pour un studio d'art, mais malgré tout on pouvait retrouver plusieurs matériaux, ou même encore certain projet à terre, sur le plancher.

\- Attend moi ici, je vais te montrer une toile que j'ai créer.

\- D'accord.

C'est ainsi que Naruto, alla chercher ça toile qui se trouvait sur une étagère plutôt haute. Il faillit tomber, mais il réussit à rester en équilibre tout de même. La toile était en faite, un petit garçon qui se trouvait entourer de noirceur. Notre brun était stupéfait parle le talent de son nouvel ami. Il avait vraiment hériter du talent de sa mère. Après quelques minutes, Naruto se dirigea vers la cour suivit de Sasuke.

\- Alors voici la cour #1, qui est en faite une place ou je m'entraîne souvent pour devenir un Hokage un jour! Elle sert pour le contrôle du chakra, le Ninjutsu, le Genjutsu, le Kekkei Genkai et même le Taijutsu.

\- La cour #1?

\- Oui, c'est que j'ai une autre de l'autre côter de ma chambre, mais elle sert plus pour le maniment des armes.

\- Cool, dit je vais pouvoir mis entrainer?

\- C'est sur, t'es mon ami alors t'a pas de besoin de me le demander. Ta juste à faire comme chez toi.

\- On continue?

\- Oui!

Entré dans la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke remarqua immédiatement les murs oranges. Il devait vraiment aimer le orange. Dans la pièce, on ne trouvait pas juste du orange. Il y avait aussi du noir. En faite, sont lit était noir mais il avait des draps orange. On y retrouvait aussi un bureau, avec un laptop qui était orange avec une spirale noir. Il avait aussi un grand placards avec quelques habits.

Ils passèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Naruto, puisque Sasuke avait très hâte de voir le studio de dance. Rentré dans le studio, Sasuke restea sans mot.

La pièce était grande avec un grand miroir qui prenait un mur complet. La pièce était noir, mais on n'y voyait parfaitement bien à cause des nombreuses lumières au plafond qui était en rond. Le plancher était parfait et il y avait aussi une chaise avec une radio poser dessus, avec plusieurs CD qui va du classique à l'électro.

\- Wow! Je croyais jamais que ton studio était aussi vrai que ça! Je peut te faire une démonstration si tu veux!

\- Oui, je veux!

Naruto s'installa devant le mirroir alors que Sasuke chercha un CD pour danser dessus. Il trouva un CD qu'il reconnue immédiatement. Il le mis et choisis la chanson #7. C'était du Hip hop mélanger à du rock et du électro.

Il pris place au milieu de la pièce et débuta. La chanson terminer, Sasuke était en sueur à cause de sa performance plutôt réussi. Il éteingnit la musique et demande à Naruto un verre d'eau.

\- Tu peux me donner un verre d'eau...s'il te plait?

\- Oui, suit moi.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce principale, Sasuke s'étalla sur le divan pendant que Naruto allait chercher un verre dos.

\- Au faite, tout ce que tu vois, c'est mon père qu'il la construit avec l'aide de ma mère. Ils l'ont construit avant que je naisse. Il m'ont même laissé un lettre, au cas ou ils leur arriveraient quelque chose. SI tu veux, je peut te la faire lire.

\- Tu es sûr? C'est pas un peu trop personelle?

\- Non, puisqu'entre meilleurs amis on devrait rien ce cacher.

\- C'est vrai, ta raison.

\- *Sourir de 10 km* Alors, je vais te la chercher.

\- Attend, faissons un pacte avant.

\- Un pacte?

\- Oui, passe moi une feuille et un crayon.

Naruto se précipitât dans sa chambre et prit une feuille et un crayon et les donna à Sasuke.

Sasuke prit la feuille et se mit à écrire:

Par ce pacte de sang, nos scellons notre amitié à jamais. Nous prometttons qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons fêtez notre rencontre à tous les 26 octobre ici à 1h30 du matin. Mon sang seras tien et ton sang sera miens.

\- Voilà, il reste plus qu'à signer avec notre sang.

\- Notre sang!?

\- Oui, c'est pour officialiser notre pacte de sang, comme j'ai écrit sur la feuille. T'inquiète pas ça fait mal que deux secondes, après je te mettrais un bandage et tu ferras pareil pour moi.

\- D'a...d'accord.

Naruto sorta donc un Kunaï qui était dans un coffre de la petite maison. Il se préparait à entailler son index. Mais il avait tellement peur de la douleur que tout son corps tremblait. Alors Sasuke pirt le Kunaï de ses mains et le fit à ça place.

Comme Sasuke avait dit, la douleur dura que deux secondes. Il signa et la coupure commença à se refermer à cause des pouvoir de Kyuubi. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sasuke. Naruto l'observa attentivement, avant de lui mettre un bandage sur son index.

\- Et voilà, reste plus qu'à trouver un cadre et on pourra l'afficher juste là *pointant en haut de la porte qui mène au couloir*. Si tu veux bien sûr. *Sourrire en coin*

\- C'est sûr que je veux. Attend je pense qu'il me reste un cadre dans mon studio.

\- Dit moi, est-ce que t'as tout ce dont nous avons besoin ici?

\- Oui, presque...mes parents non jamais rien faite au hasard.

Naruto chercha à peine 1 minutes, qu'il était déjà revenu avec le cadre. Et comme par hasard...du moins pas tellement, il était parfait pour le pacte.

Naruto passa donc le cadr à Sasuke. Celui-ci mit le pacte à l'intérieur avant de monter sur plusieurs meuble pour l'accrocher en haut de la porte. Il se recula de quelque pas, ou se trouvait Naruto et pendant 5 minutes, ils fixèrent leur pacte en un silence qui était pourtant très étrange. Mais qui ne dérangeais pas ceux-ci.

\- Sasuke!?

\- Hn?

\- Tu veux lire la lettre maintenant?

\- Oui, on va s'intaller dans ta chambre?

\- Oui.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit double, et Naruto lui donnna la lettre. Qu'il cachait précieusement sous son oreiller.

Cher Naruto,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes mort avant que tu puisse nous connaître. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tout le monde te déteste. Et bien c'est parce que j'ai scellé Kyuubi en toi. Pourquoi j'ai faite ça à mon propres fils? C'était pour protéger le village puisque je suis le 4ième Hokage, c'était mon devoir de le faire. Si tu veux plus de détails sur les évènements passés, demande des informations au près du 3ième, il te répondra. Kushina, ta mère, c'est aussi sacrifié pour te protéger toi et le village. Mais nous espérons que tu nous en veuilles pas trop. N'oublie jamais que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup d'amis, un seul suffit. Suit tes rêves et n'abandonne jamais. On se reverra bientôt, quand le sceau sera brisé.

Ta mère et moi, t'avons construit une petite maison, que seul toi connaitra l'existence, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu y emmène quelqu'un (e). Là-bas, tu trouveras tous ce que tu as besoin, enfin presque tout...avec cette lettre, tu y trouvera une carte, qui indiquera l'emplacement de cette petite maison et tu y trouvera aussi une photo de ta mère et moi.

On t'aimeras toujours,

Papa & Maman

\- C'est magnifique...

\- Oui...

Ils passèrent ensuite une grande partie de la nuit, à se poser des questions et à apprendre à ce connaître. Jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons s'endormirent l'un à côter de l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'une grande amitié fut née...

*10 ans plus tard*

Sasule, ne voulait plus se venger de son frère grâce à l'influence de Naruto. Il était passer niveau Juunins et il était devenu un danseur professionnel. Quant à Naruto, lui était devenu un artiste de renommer mondial et il avait aussi passer niveau Juunins. Il avait aussi appris que le siège du prochain Hokage lui était réserver.


End file.
